Drastia
General Information Drastia was the largest nation on the server with 58 people distributed over 11 towns. The capital, Tsargrad, was the server's second largest city. The nation was a neutral nation led by RedTillDead, until it's dissolution on the 7th of June, 2019. Drastia was once again reformed by Randall0208, rsmga, Vali, and RedTillDead on June 11th, as a non-neutral nation, consisting of 24 players spread across 10 towns. Structure Drastia is an absolute monarchy, with RedTillDead and Randall0208 serving as co-leaders. Current History Drastia was founded on May 11th, 2019, the server's opening day. It declared itself neutral and added new players and towns. Drastia allied with Kiksuya, the server's other neutral nation. Construction in Tsargrad began, starting with an ambitiously large capital building. On May 14th, Nexus led an attack on Drastia's capital, Tsargrad. A hole was blown into the southern wall and Nexusian troops poured in. After several hours of spawn camping, Moosebobby, the leader of Nexus, declared that he would not be reinforcing any remaining Nexusian troops in Tsargrad. After a failed attack on the Nexusians by Alettic, TheFreshLemon was teleported in by RedTillDead, who proceeded to kill the remaining Nexusians. The incident led to two new rule s, one outlawing the use of explosives against neutral nations, and the other disallowing pvp against neutrals while they are in their town claims. Another attack was led by Moosebobby on May 24th, 2019. Moosebobby disrupted the building of the residents of Tsargrad, and this culminated into a full scale assault on them, after a resident showed up in gear and attacked Moosebobby. Moosebobby responded by killing anyone he could find in the town, which violated the rules, leading to a week-long ban of Moosebobby, and the founding of yet another new rule which stated if a player is asked by a neutral to leave their town, then the player must comply. On June 5th, 2019, TheFreshLemon was teleported to Tsargrad by RedTillDead, to flag the Nexus outpost used by Moosebobby to harass the city. A battle soon ensued, which resulted in a Consiran victory, and the removal of Nexus claims from the city. However, it also led to a one day ban of RedTillDead due to neutrality violations, and a 50,000 coin fine from Drastia. On June 7th, 2019, crisis struck Drastia when taxes instituted on the members of the nation led to many towns leaving, and most of the Council resigning. After the dust had settled, the currently reigning emperor RedTillDead purged the nation of any inactives or disloyal members, and the Reformation started. At the end of it all, Drastia no longer existed, and Czechoslovakia had been recreated, once again as a Democratic nation. On June 11th, 2019, out of pure boredom, RedTillDead abandoned the neutral nation of Czechoslovakia to the hands of YamiEmiri. Seeking out old allies, Drastia was reformed, which led to the integration of the nations of Rohan and Consira. The newborn Drastian Empire's attempts at peace with Nexus failed, as Randall refused to bend the knee to Moosebobby. Since then, the Drastian call to arms has been answered by many old and famous players, as more and more fighters flock to the ranks of Drastia. Currently, the server enjoys an uneasy peace, as no fighting has occurred since the revival of the infamous Empire. Old History The Summer of 2016 ended with the destructive Second Argos War. Argos withdrew from the server and the TRE/Arkstal coalition was weak and exhausted. DuhBuzz, on the run from the coalition, formed the nation of Drastia with the intent of filling the power vacuum. The overnight expansion on July 23rd created a superpower which rivaled TRE and Arkstal. However, the rapid expansion created internal problems, causing early Drastia to fall apart just as quickly as it started. Soon after its fragmentation, DuhBuzz and Randall fought TRE with Nexus. The war was lost, but Drastia was able to preserve the bulk of its power. The Second against TRE commenced after DuhBuzz reunited the Drastian kingdoms of Antarctica, Nexus, and Shwon. Following a string of victories, a ceasefire was signed after the Battle of Bloodrise. The Third War saw the near collapse of TRE and Arkstal following an impressive streak of victories by Drastia. The Romans were ultimately able to hold the majority of their locations by falsifying the fall of SirMaltier as Emperor. Drastia then once again fragmented, maintaining allegiance to DuhBuzz. The Fourth War was less successful, as TRE mounted a strong defense which repelled the united forces of Drastia and Nexus. Both sides eventually lost interest and the war ended in a stalemate. Drastia once again fragmented. The Fifth War, which included several Drastian rump states, fought TRE and Blood in a violent disaster. Many Drastian towns were lost during the war. After a brief defection to TRE, DuhBuzz returned to Drastia after their surrender. DuhBuzz struggled to hold together the Drastian coalition while Randall and BixNood fought a war against Thilwohr and Blood, which initially was a success. However, an intervention by TRE ended the war with harsh consequences. DuhBuzz was now determined to bring Drastia back from the ground up. Over the next few months, TRE and Blood slowly exited the server, leaving Drastia in a powerful position. By May 2017, Drastia was the server superpower led by DuhBuzz, Randall, and BixNood. Several minor wars led to complete Drastian control of the server, excluding neutral giants Government and Florence. A council was formed in Drastia in an attempt to share power with more members. However, the empire began to decline after DuhBuzz instituted a "join or die" policy. The policy was intended to force a server restart. By the time Dreadmore, Alettic, and Pelleaon assembled a resistance force, Drastian interest on the server had declined. The Seventh War against this resistance group led to much of Drastian leadership either being banned or quitting. The surviving fragment of Drastia was Nexus, led by Moosebobby, who ended up denouncing the Drastian name and renouncing his part in it. Category:Nations